


冰冻时光

by wyeth0206



Category: Assassin's Creed - All Media Types
Genre: 3p, Bottom Ratonhnhaké:ton | Connor, Conflict, First Person, M/M, Time Travel, younger Haytham
Language: 中文
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-04-19
Updated: 2019-04-25
Packaged: 2020-01-16 07:31:43
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 4
Words: 7,975
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18516808
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/wyeth0206/pseuds/wyeth0206
Summary: 海尔森•肯威忽然因某种神秘的力量来到了二十多年之后，在这里遇到年长却对他满怀敌意的另一个自己，以及一个混血印第安青年，紧接着他发现，未来的“海尔森”同这个年轻人的关系非比寻常……





	1. Chapter 1

我还记得那种感觉。

一种难以言喻的，奇怪的麻木，顷刻间席卷我的全身。当我能对此作出反应时，我正站在一扇打开的窗边，一眼看到窗外的天空布满稠密的黑云，不时有闪电自遥远的山间划过，雷声轰鸣。夹带着大颗雨粒的冷风吹了恐怕不止一小会儿，我抚摸着满是雨水的脸，依然微楞着收回放在窗边的手，颗颗雨滴沿着我的袖子落到暗红的地毯。

我正站在十分熟悉的一栋房子里，却绞尽脑汁也想不起这里是哪里。但总有细微的线索在脑海深处探出。昏暗的走廊，没有灯光，地毯从我脚下一直延伸到往下的楼梯。我对这里有着奇妙的归属感，可下一秒又觉得无比陌生。地毯的颜色似乎更深了些，墙上挂着的油画比我记忆中更陈旧灰暗，走廊角落的方桌似乎挪动了位置。我左手边正对着一扇门，把手上精美的花纹已经模糊，我停在这里，明显是打算走进去。

就像屋里有什么在诱使我一样。

我一进去就知道这是我的卧室，即使没有灯光，我依旧凭借着出色的夜视力看清屋内的一切：靠左是桃花心木的一套桌椅，我总在桌上堆满各类书籍和笔墨杂物；墙上安置着一个小型置物架，一般情况下总是空的，只因为我想不起来该放什么；屋内靠近窗户摆放着我喜爱的床，每当紧张致命的任务结束后，无人打扰的酣眠是一种奢求。

就在这个时候，我竟发现床上躺着一个人。我从不会带人回家。袖剑在指尖探出，被雨水浸润的愈加冰冷，我走了过去，那个人背对着我，薄薄的毛毯盖到肩，我只能看到垂在枕头上的黑发和对于女士而言过于宽厚的肩膀。毫无疑问，是一个“他”。

我敢保证我没有发出任何声音，可他仿佛嗅到了我的味道一样，在我抵达床沿时，忽然动了，翻身毫不意外的看过来，头依旧枕在原处，就好像我根本不足为虑。

“你回来了？”他听起来才睡不久，困顿夹杂着忧虑，“我听到窗外的雷声，还想着是不是去接你，可我实在太累了。”边说，他竟然朝我伸出手，我明白的看到毛毯下的他什么也没穿。

鬼使神差的，我坐到床沿，任由他的手虚虚放在我的手臂上。然后我看清了他的模样，比白人的肤色更深，眉眼带着一丝粗狂和野性，他的肌肤即使在夜里也能察觉那澎湃的生命力。

“你得换掉你的衣服，我都能闻到上面的泥土味。”他打了个哈欠，朝我凑近了些，以一种我所无从料到的亲昵。

“我——”我试图开口，但他放在我手臂的手忽然朝上，攀住我的肩。那一瞬间我无法动弹，知晓我已丧失先机。但我的心脏跳动的更加雀跃，有什么在敲击我的大脑，促使我跟着那股力量俯身，甚至没法去思考任何事。

我吻了他。或者，他吻了我。

头上的帽子被他一掌挥开，他的眼里流淌着奇异的光芒，“你有些奇怪。”他忽然说。可我还在回味他唇间的味道，并对他展现在我身下的柔顺身姿感到一丝沉醉。

这实在是个奇怪的梦，比过往经历过的无数荒诞梦境还要令我迷惑。

“嘘。”我听到自己这样说，眼里全是他饱满的唇和迷惑又风情的眼神。我脱掉被打湿的厚重披风，当我试图松开领口时，他挤开我的手，露出调皮的微笑。我被蛊惑着任由他的手指划过后颈，失去了应有的防备。起初还能镇定的试探着去亲吻他的胸口，但他微微颤抖的腰肢，紧紧抱住我后背的手，以及每当我用上舌头擦过他喉结时发出的声音，一切的一切都使我不能自已。

我甚至不用去做什么，他早已冲我张开腿，我被前所未有的激情所笼罩，几乎无法克制自己的力气。当我察觉比以往都坚挺的阴茎被引导着进入一处湿滑柔软到不可思议的入口，我几乎被那阵冲至头顶的狂热所击溃，被包裹住阴茎的如丝绸的触感给逼疯。我敏锐的发觉在我进入他的一瞬间，我们之间有一层黏腻的液体如奶油般炸开，飞快的，我和他被极淡的——混合着松针、杨木和水仙——香气所包围。但都比不上他的一分甜蜜。

他短促的叫出声，然后飞快又令人遗憾的紧闭双唇，头朝后仰，横卧着光裸躯体不断朝后晃动，脸上既快乐又难受的承受我毫无章法的撞击。我发现我喜欢他看我的目光，喜欢他沉迷的神色。我掐住他的下巴主动咬住他羞涩的舌头，把他的腿分的更开，方便我一寸寸的深入。我们彼此都没有说话，沉浸在纯肉体的交欢中。直至他狂乱的高昂着头，被迫逼出喉咙里断断续续的哭腔，我被他体内忽然的搅紧逼得发出低吼，阴茎被狠狠咬住，斩断了所有退路。我长长吸口气，让阴茎抽搐着抵在他被我操弄的滚烫的肠壁上开始射精。我埋头于他的颈窝，吻舔他不停颤动的喉结。

指间触碰到一丝凉意，我侧过脸看到他浓密的黑发自手掌下滑过，仿佛一个黑白的童话。

待这场意料之外的亲密结束，我才意识到我只褪掉了外套，衬衣还挂在身上，裤子也只脱掉一半。而我唯一的念头竟只剩遗憾，遗憾没能和他毫无阻碍的肢体纠缠。但他似乎并不在意，平复下呼吸的后第一件事就是拿过床边毛毯披在我们身上。

“你能点灯吗？我想去洗澡。”他还在微微喘气，却令我刚刚从他体内拔出的玩意儿又差点抬头。

不过，既然是差点，那就是有原因的。没有理由我会冷落这样的美食在一旁而无动于衷。只是，在我们还保持着拥抱的姿势在床上一动未动时，我们都没察觉有人霍然推开门，忽然而至的烛光照亮屋内的一切。

紧跟着，一个冷冽阴沉却无比熟悉的声音响起，打断了我接下来的所有念头。

“康纳，你们这是——？？”


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 忘了说，这个康纳腿长身软易推倒

根本毋需言明。

我在初见他在烛光印照下的脸后，便已明白这一切诡异感的由来。另一个我，确切的说，多年之后的我，正站在门前，落在阴影下端正的怒容有刹那的龟裂。他和我四目相对，那些压抑的，暗沉沉的，理应比窗外的夜色还要浓烈的情绪被我们彼此的心照不宣所替代。他看着我，原本暴虐的杀意开始消散，最后掩盖在一片假意的沉静中。我对此感到诧异，后脊甚至还残留着一丝畏惧。只因为他是活生生的，比任何介质塑造的形象都更直白更明了。

“这究竟——”比我们率先做出反应的是那个叫康纳的男人，他上一刻还在我怀里呻吟，在看到闯入的人后，惊疑不定还不足以描述他的表情。

我被推开了，毫不留情的。我得说这令我有点受伤。但在背对着那个更为年长更冷酷的我穿上衣裤的过程里，我不得不承认这短暂的几秒带给我的压力是前所未有的。

“我还不会杀你，如果你担心这个的话。”他毫不留情的开口，比一开始的咬牙切齿强装了几分礼貌。我拿过地上的帽子，和床上完全没弄明白状况的康纳对视一眼。那个“我”重重哼了一声，不耐烦的在门上敲了敲。

“跟我过来。”他应该是习惯这副下命令的姿态。在搞清楚这一切事情的经过之前，我最好不要去踩他的尾巴。

于是，虽然我并不满意身上仍带着湿气的衣服，但眼下不是个挑剔的时机。康纳在看到我们即将出门时，试图跟着起来，但他光溜溜的大腿刚触到地，就羞耻的打起了颤。我相信我的表情足以说明我的得意，而这一幕毫无疑问再次惹怒了另一个我。

“给我滚回你的床上去！在我回来之前，你哪儿都不许去！！”

我从来不知道我还能发出如此有威慑力的怒吼。至少，现在的我没有。

门被重重带上，在空荡荡的走廊里回响。我跟着他走到走廊尽头，他完全吝啬给我任何眼神，直接推门而入。屋内的烛灯被一盏盏点亮，我知道这里是我的书房。这么说有些奇怪，因为书房真正的主人正背对着我在密集的书架上翻找什么，而我这个外来人根本不用去看就能回忆起屋内的所有摆设。

比起血缘关系的牵绊，我和他之间要更亲密的多。

“你的世界，”他依旧拿后脑勺对着我，言语却平淡了许多，“是哪一年？还记得吗？”

我当然记得。六月清爽的风还未从我发间散去，我结束了在布雷多克军队里长达六年的军事生涯，迫不及待的返回伦敦想要同雷金纳德探讨更为长远的计划。他却埋头在维多米尔的日记里，在一些可能根本无从考究的故事里寻找解开未来的钥匙。

“1753年，我正打算去——”

“科西嘉岛？”

我耸耸肩，对这样的问答游戏有些厌烦。他却看着我，面上闪过一丝——我更倾向于认为我看错了——怜悯，令我感到气馁。这太不公平了，他的目光正透过我看向过去，我却无法从他晦暗的眼中预知未来。

在我能说出什么前，他翻出一本厚重、棕色的皮壳本。我一眼就发现那是我的日记。他在我面前肆无忌惮的翻看，就像在查证什么一样。我几乎想要讽刺他的多疑，难道他自己也被排除在可信任的范围外？仰或，退休的日子过久了已经全然忘却了曾经的过往？

但这些暂时不重要。

“那你呢？你现在又在哪儿？”我问出心底的疑惑，顿了顿，有一个关键的念头忽然出现，我难以克制的拔高音量，向未来的我，向屋内唯一或许知晓的人寻求心底以来一直苦苦找寻的真相。

“你找到凶手了吗？”

他终于肯正视我，和我相同的眼中有微光闪过。我屏住呼吸，却见他点点头。

“当然了。”确凿无疑的。

“是谁？”

“恐怕我不能这样告诉你。”

“还有什么可担心的？告诉我和让我自己去找只是时间的差别而已。”我忍不住上前几步，缩短对峙的距离。他的眼神却越过我，看向我斜后面的一处。

那里摆放着一艘船模型，但并不是我记忆中的寒鸦号。借着不够明亮的光线，我看清船身刻着的名字：莫琳根。

“这个世界有很多事并没有表面上那么简单，一旦触及，或许会贸然改变原本的一切。很抱歉，我无法告诉你。”他没有商量余地的拒绝，重新看向手中的日记本。

我很清楚这份固执从多年前就已根植于我体内，也许尚未达到他如此糟糕的境界，但我心底很明白，他是真的不打算告诉我。

“你让我别无选择。”我不快的说，立刻，一个恶劣的念头浮现出来。“那我只好去问别人，比如那个叫康纳的人？他想必会很乐于告诉我所有事。”果不其然，我只是提及他的名字，老狼便如被狠狠踩中尾巴一般冲我怒目而视。

他如刀锋般的视线悬在我的喉咙，却像在顾及什么一样没有痛下杀手。猛地合上日记，他警告道：“不要试探我的底线，我可没有你那时候的耐性。”

“以及耐力？”我就是忍不住想激怒他，“你看到他的样子了，在你回来之前甚至根本没试图拒绝我。”

奇怪的是，他没有预料之中的举动，另一个我几乎是轻蔑的扫了我一眼。

“你真是无可救药。”他拿走日记本，根本不畏惧会被我抢夺的从我面前走过，“在查出你为什么会出现在这里之前，你就睡那张客房好了。”他屈尊纡贵的指挥着，仿佛笃定我一定会照他说的做一样。

说完，不再理会我，笔直的走向尽头的卧室。我站在原地，一时间思绪纷繁。原本还萦绕在心头的沉重阴影消失的无影无踪，在被告知我有生之年确实找到毁灭我一家幸福的凶手后，我感到一阵由然的放松。

随后，我想到了康纳。

客房里出乎意料被打扫的很干净，我听着窗外滚滚雷声，不禁遐想在那扇门之后，另一个我正对康纳做什么。这问题几乎不用去思考，尤其在我品尝过他的甜美之后，但仍旧让我刚发泄不久的地方紧绷了起来。无论如何，保持乐天是我的保命的特长之一，我开始有些期待第二天的到来。


	3. Chapter 3

拜昨夜那场奇妙相逢所赐，我竟梦到了多年前的过往。即使醒来后，我仍能回忆起梦境里包围住我的阴冷空气，木头慢慢烧成灰烬，看不分明的身影从我身边来来回回，我拉住母亲的衣角，她却没有看我，黑色纱裙滑过我手掌带来冰凉的寒意。  
我打开窗户，雨已经停了，天空依旧漂浮着深色的云朵，但已经有几缕明亮的光线从云层缝隙中透射到大地，相信过不了多久就会放晴。我注意到我所在的别墅位于一处开阔的农场中央，旁边紧挨着栋一层矮房和一座较为高耸的粮仓。放眼望去是看不到尽头的森林，但仔细观察，便能察觉一两处地方闪着亮光，想必是林中有水流经过而反射的亮光。  
我站在窗前发呆，忽然一个人骑着马从树林中飞跃而出，笔直的朝这边奔驰而来。我当即并没有意识到那是谁，但当他再近点后，我迟疑的判定他似乎就是康纳。虽然我只在昨夜见过他，而且他此时正穿着一件我从未见过的长袍子，但他不一般的深肤色，矫健而有力的体魄，飞扬的黑色长发，都让我徒然升起莫名的熟悉。他背着弓箭，马侧挂着两只兔子和几只飞禽，一手执着缰绳，另一手抱着一包奇怪的东西，熟练从一旁绕到那栋一层的矮屋前停下。屋檐让我看不清他后续的动作，但我猜测他进去了。  
我更奇怪老狼去了哪儿，但书房紧锁的门让我丝毫不意外，心里暗骂一声狡猾。  
我刚下到一楼，康纳就走了进来，手里拎着一只兔子。他绝对是个不善于言辞的人，在看到我的瞬间，我仿佛能到他内心迫切希望长出翅膀就这么穿透屋顶消失掉。虽然这副模样看起来有趣的很，但我已饥肠辘辘。  
“所以这是我们的午餐吗？”  
他含糊的点头，垂着眼睛从我旁边走进了厨房。我坐在餐桌旁，正大光明的观察他。从他的头发到他肩膀，后腰，然后往下——他忽然回头瞪我，手里扬起的刀还在滴血。我不得不绅士的收回刁钻毒辣的视线，强迫自己观察手边朴实的茶杯和毫无特色的桌布。  
康纳几乎是飞快的弄好了一大锅颜色惨白的兔肉汤，但新鲜的蘑菇和几片嫩绿的酢浆草为它增添了风味。我甚至还从中尝到了一点奶酪的味道。  
“你可以想怎么看就怎么看。”我忽然说，让他惊的几乎噎到，脸上迅速浮现可疑的红晕，眼里带着惊慌。不得不说，这反应让我心痒痒的。  
“我是说你可以盯着我看，用不着偷偷摸摸的。我猜你应该会很好奇我……呃，他年轻的样子。”我还不打算把我和老狼比作同一个人，虽然残酷的现实就是如此。我又想起他故意锁住的书房，有些不快。  
“他去哪儿了？不会被巫婆变没了吧？”我恶毒的笑了笑，  
康纳抿了抿嘴，没说话。我料到会是这个反应。  
“他让你不跟我说话是吗？”还真是个暴君。我随口一问，本以为他会继续让我唱独角戏。  
“他一大早出去了，没有告诉我去哪儿。”出乎我意料的，他慢吞吞的回应了，字斟句酌，只是眼里盯着碗里的东西，就像里面有什么东西格外吸引他一般，最后补充到：“他也没让我不跟你说话。”  
比起内容，我发现他的声音更吸引我。我原以为他会是热情的，跳跃的，和他的年龄相符，就像之前看到他骑马时的英武，散发着光芒。但他其实是温柔的，如水里的蚌壳，收敛了棱角，在确定四周没有危险后，才肯露出点点柔软的腹里。  
一个念头忽然冒出来：我一定会很享受他在我身旁冲我念书的样子。也许是个安静的下午，茶叶的甘甜还在舌尖若隐若现，他站在我不近不远的角落，平淡的词汇从他口中传递开来就变成了优美的音符，不紧不慢，足以令人沉醉。  
这突兀的白日梦让我心底一阵好笑，忽的抬头，冷不丁和他的目光相遇。只一下，他单纯的毫不掩饰的内心世界就无保留的暴露在我眼前。  
我知道他一直在回避我的视线，但在这不算短的安逸又安静的时刻中，他的内心一定像个矛盾又好奇的孩子，因为复杂思绪而无心专心就餐，在越来越慢下来的动作后下意识的咬住汤勺，终究没能忍住那么一秒的朝我偷偷看过来。  
唯一可惜的是这意料之外的四目相对没有收到更好的回馈，反而令康纳嗖的站起来，汤勺落在盘子里，像背后有怪物在追赶一样从餐桌前逃走了。  
哪怕这反应里只少许同害羞有关，也足够让我回味。但如果只是这样，我也太好打发了。  
在别墅里无所事事的转了圈后，我走到了隔壁的屋子里。我以为这里可能会堆着杂物或者根本就是马厩，没料到里面的住客不止如此。在经过一头奶牛，两匹棕色的马，一窝咕咕叫的鸡后，我还看到一只灰猫，趴在高高的房梁上，睡的正香，让人担心它是否会摔下来。  
当然了，康纳也在这儿，他背对我专心致志的在刷洗一匹黝黑的骏马，上半身脱得光光的，几缕汗湿的黑发挂在肩头，伴随偶尔弯腰的动作和其他发丝又混在一起。  
正在享受沐浴的黑马比康纳更先注意到我的到来，鼻子里喷出几口气，尾巴也跟着甩起来。康纳安抚的拍拍它的背，看了我一眼后就收回去。  
他一定试图过想逃走，可手上的工作才做到一半。这份可怜的迟疑连我都替他感到心疼。  
“别理会我，我只是出来走走，你不介意我随意看看吧？”我无可奈何的说道，意犹未尽的收回视线，继续看向房梁上那只猫，这会儿它又换了个姿势接着呼呼大睡。  
“并不。”他短促的答道，几乎被毛刷的声音掩盖。我在想着要不要离开时，脚边忽然碰到什么柔软的东西。  
康纳比我发现的更早。我看到他匆匆走来从我脚边捧起一团毛球，然后走到角落里一扇低矮的围栏后。我好奇的凑过去，发现堆满柔软草垫的一角还躺着一只猫，比起房梁上那只可漂亮多了。它仰躺着，七八只毛发稀疏的肉球正在争先恐后的抢奶吃。我注意到康纳将手里的毛球放在窝里，但那并不是小猫，而是一只眼睛都没睁开的小兔子。  
“我早上打猎时遇到的，就在我猎到两只兔子后，它藏在一截腐烂的木头背后。”康纳看着它们，目光柔软，“没办法放着它不管，我希望它能活下来。”  
母猫像是听懂了他的话，慵懒的打个哈欠，爪子动了动，一点也不认生的将找不到路的小兔子刨了过去，并准确的留下一个奶头。  
康纳开心的笑起来，抚摸着猫咪的耳朵。  
“康娜真是个好姑娘。”


	4. Chapter 4

原本我应该跟着笑起来，或是打趣他有一只和他相同名字的猫咪，只为了不给他任何相处的压力。但当他转身，我看到他光溜溜的胸膛赫然留着几个凶残的牙印后，所有理应跟纯洁的下午闲聊相关的东西都从我脑子里啪啪飞走。  
他继续刷马，之前的防备都似乎被小兔子小猫咪这些柔软可爱的东西所冲淡。我在这时无声的靠过去，从背后拥住这副诱人的身体。  
他立刻僵在原地，手里的刷子停在马背，我甚至能感觉他呼吸都停顿了一会儿。  
我们相仿的身高让我只要微微侧头就能吻到他线条流畅的下巴，我手掌下的肌肤就像涂了上号油脂的绸缎，光滑饱满，令人爱不释手。眼看着他毫无波澜的眼中渐渐升腾出一股恼怒，我心里暗觉有趣，在他能说出什么或者作出什么之前，我一口咬住他的脖子，在他浑身发颤时，顺着他紧绷的小腹，毫不客气的探入他裤子里。  
他懊恼的声音很快被我堵在嘴里，他扣住我的手臂试图避免我进一步的深入，但还是迟了那么一步。我抓住他胯下鼓囊的一团恶意的揉搓，虽然还隔着一层布料，但它的热度还是轻而易举的传递至我手中。  
我变换着角度吸吮他口中的甜蜜，逼得他节节败退，手不忘肆意玩弄他硕大的阴茎。他发出一声闷哼，刷子掉落在地，原本紧扣我手臂的力道变弱了，在我舔咬他无处可逃的舌尖时，略显无助的攀住我的肩，就像那晚一样。  
黑马终于忍受不住这样的忽视，猛地扭头，屁股撞到康纳，让他猝不及防的几乎带着我一起摔在地上。我忍住喉咙里的闷笑，忽的抽出手，在康纳无措的注视下好奇的添了下手指间的晶莹。  
他紧抿着唇看着我，红晕沿着脸颊蔓延到胸脯，让我不禁想起长在矮藤上一大片红艳欲滴的圆浆果。让人想一口吞进肚里。  
我拉着他飞快朝外走去，他跌跌撞撞的跟着，没有一丁点拒绝的意思。我带着他去了隔壁，我之前探索过的堆满稻草垛的仓库，刚跨过那扇半开的木门，我压着他倒在一片柔软的草垫上，渴望而激情的亲吻他的脸颊，颈窝，最后诱人的胸脯。我故意在印着牙印的乳晕处留下更深的印记，不仅仅只是为了看康纳喘不过气的样子。  
“昨晚他对你做了什么？”  
他微皱着眉，脸颊胀鼓鼓，仿佛在跟我赌气。  
“好吧，你不用说我也知道，他咬了你是吗？还是他只咬了你？”我花了点功夫脱掉他的裤子，那奇怪的料子让我皱眉，但我很快将它抛在一边。康纳依旧未置一词，我故意用力捏了下他的性器，它早就翘起头，这可比康纳的沉默更能说明问题。  
“没关系，我们不告诉他。”  
我没多少耐心脱掉衣服，只稍稍松开裤子，露出早就硬的不像话的阴茎，便迫不及待的紧抱住他，和他的抵在一起剧烈摩擦起来。  
他的呼吸霎时变得凌乱，我的披风被他抓的乱七八糟。直到我试图用手指伸进他体内，却被那意料之外的紧致弄得头皮发麻。  
“怎么这么紧？我该怎么做？”我喘着粗气问他，硬挺的阴茎在他腿根处不停顶撞。那处肉缝传递的高温和他嘴里的呻吟正消耗着我所剩无几的耐性。  
“在，在袍子里。”  
“袍子又在哪儿？！”  
“之前的屋子里……”他断断续续的回答，可答案却让我暴躁不已。我在他颈边胡乱咬着，手指停留在紧闭的入口处，恨不得就这样直接捅进去。但理智告诉我最好是不要。  
“该死的！”我敢说我用上了平生最快的速度，在我匆忙拿着他的衣服返回时，康纳躺在原地，同小鹿一样的眼神朝我不好意思的看过来。  
这比什么都值得。  
他从衣服里拿出十分袖珍的一个瓶子，隐约能从中听到水声。我一开始没明白他的意思，直到他把瓶盖打开，一股松针、杨木和水仙的香气朝我袭来，我顿时明白了它的用途。  
他看着我，似乎在等我的下一步，昨夜的记忆却纷至沓来，我忽然有些不高兴。  
“你昨晚不就是自己做的吗？”  
他的脸立刻红的滴血，有一瞬间似乎想说什么，但和我视线相触后，却一言不发的翻过身，高高翘着屁股，沾着液体的手指顺着股缝滑到穴口。他绝对不是第一次这样。我在心底恨恨的想。  
在我看来那紧的不可思议的地方居然轻而易举的被他伸进了一根手指，他的肩膀颤动着，呼吸放缓，手指不断抽插，然后是第二根，相似的步骤，相同的节奏。  
我以为我应该能忍住的。  
我粗鲁的抽出他的手，换上自己的，比他更毛躁更焦虑。我看到他手指全根没入的样子了，我知道他能承受多少。  
很快，康纳在我手指的攻击下瘫软的趴在地上，紧握着干枯的稻草，一副被欺负的说不出来话来的可怜样。我抓了把他的黑发——比记忆中更柔软——然后捏紧，在康纳缩着肩膀因承受不了太多而试图朝前爬走时，我不客气的紧拽住它们，让他吃痛的叫出声。  
“放开。”他低低的求着我，在我四根手指突然的捅进某个深度时，他忽然高声叫着，臀肉紧紧夹住我的指头，几乎把它吞进去。  
我咽了口口水，觉得可以在下次再磨砺我的耐性。我在他肩上落下一吻，随后扶起他的腰，肿胀的阴茎顶开娇嫩的肠肉，寸寸攻占。他还在不要命的收缩，咬紧住柱头迫使我几乎无法前进。我用力一巴掌拍在他臀肉上，趴在他汗湿的背上，开始用力在他体内顶撞。起初，他还有力气配合我的节奏一前一后的迎合，后来他只能撅起漂亮的小屁股，任由我一次次撞开他通红的肉穴口，把粗长的肉棒整根插入。  
我在耳边倾吐下流的赞美，他咬着唇，眼里带着激情的泪水，在我说的太过或者进的太用力时故意别过脸，不肯理会我。可爱又徒劳的举动。  
我忽然想起醒来时看到他骑马的英姿，一把抱住他的腰换了个姿势，变成他骑在我腰上。我掐住他饱满的臀肉，朝上顶了顶，让差点滑出去的阴茎再次顶入他销魂的体内。  
“我看到你骑马的样子了。”我看着他无处躲闪的眼睛，忽然停下动作。他看向我，眼里带着直白的疑惑。“而我现在想看你骑我的样子。”  
康纳听懂了这猥亵的暗示，在我再三的催促下，不情不愿的上下吞吐起我的阴茎来。  
犹如隔靴搔痒。  
“不行，康纳，你得同之前一样富有激情。你得想象你在驯服野性，而不是它在驯服你。”我兴致盎然的看着他皱起的眉头，心里愉快极了。  
“你既然这么清楚，你来做好了。”他终于忍不住反击，在我忽然挺腰后又变成忍耐的呻吟。  
实在不想在口角上浪费时间，我翻了个白眼，和他对调了位置。  
“好吧，我英俊的小马驹，这次我先骑你好了。”


End file.
